Red and Black
by Don't know Don't care 38
Summary: For many generations, the tribe has followed the traditions their ancestors left behind: White cats must mate with black cats, and under no exception can a red cat mate with a black cat. What happens when Jemima falls in love with a certain black tom?
1. I refuse!

**This might seem a bit ****stupid, but give me a chance. Please? Anyways, I love criticism, even if you don't like it. Please tell me if I should continue =)**

Summary: For many generations, the tribe has followed the traditions their ancestors left behind: White cats must mate with black cats, and under no exception can a red cat mate with a black cat. What happens when Jemima finds herself in love with a certain black tom?

Chapter 1 – I refuse!

From the tire in the center of the junkyard under the star-lit sky, Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy looked proudly at the cats below them. The tribe was living prosperously thanks to the rats and mice the junkyard provided. In the center, the kittens could be seen chasing each other happily and merrily.

Such a happy beginning. Let's end it now with a: they all lived happily ever after. Just kidding. Here's where the trouble begins.

The kittens, consisting of Jemima, Electra, Etcetera, Victoria, Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, Mistoffelees and Plato, were all near adulthood, which meant one thing to most: the finding of a mate. Though it might seem easy to find a mate since there were an even number of toms and queens, it wasn't. A month after birth, kittens were told what colour cats could mate with each other. At the time, the kittens thought it was yucky and funny to be talking about mating, but now, they realized how significant it was.

At this time, Jemima and the other queen-kits were discussing who they wanted to mate with.

"So, I guess you're mating with Misto right?" Electra asked Victoria.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Well according to tradition you have to, since he's the only black cat," Electra replied.

"I think it's ridiculous we have rules against mating because of what colour we are," Jemima said softly.

Victoria agreed which made Etcetera ask in surprise, "You don't want to mate with Misto?"

The white kitten sighed and said dully, "I already told you, I like Plato, not Misto."

"Why?" Etcy asked, confused.

"Misto's like a brother to me, especially since I always see him with my sister!" Victoria giggled as she looked at Jemima, who blushed. It was hard to believe that Jemima and Victoria were sisters but nevertheless they were.

"He's just a friend," Jemima said unconvincingly.

"Well you can't mate with him anyways since you're red and he's black, so it's good you're only friends," Electra stated.

"Why are you such a sucker to all these rules?" Victoria enquired.

"When you have Jellylorum as your mother, you turn into a rule book," Electra replied while Etcetera made a face that said: _don't even remind me of those horrid lectures…_

"So who do you want to mate with?" Victoria asked Electra and Etcy.

"Tugger!" Etcetera screamed.

When she saw her friends disapproving looks she said, "I'm just kidding, shesh."

"With you, we never know…" Electra mumbled under her breath.

"You know I got over it once…well once Pounce told me how he felt." Etcetera mumbled.

"Oh right, that was the time he gave you that rose right?" Jemima asked.

Etcetera blushed and nodded but said nothing more.

"I don't know who I want to mate with. Since apparently Pounce is taken and Misto has to mate with Victoria, I can only choose from Plato and Tumble." Electra said in a bored tone.

"But what if I don't want to mate with Misto?!" Victoria shrieked.

The other kittens looked at her in surprise as Electra said sympathetically, "According to tradition, you have no choice."

"It's not fair! You don't have any restrictions to choosing a mate, why should I? Or Jemima? Why should I have to mate Misto when I clearly love Plato? Besides, it's _sooo_ obvious that Jemima and Misto like each other." Victoria ranted.

"Wait, Jemmie and Misto like each other?" Etcetera asked.

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone!" Jemima hissed.

"Oops, sorry," Victoria said sheepishly.

"It's okay, not that it matters anyways. Like Electra said, you're the only one who can mate with him," Jemima sighed, hanging her head in glum.

"Well I refuse to follow it! I won't mate with Misto when I love Plato so much and I won't break my sister's heart!" Victoria declared.

The other kittens gasped and Jemima said quietly, "You know they'll never let you."

"No one but me controls my life, which means I will mate with who I want. You think I haven't noticed, but I've seen you with Misto. I can see how much you eyes glow and how happy you are when you're near him. So clearly, you don't like this anymore than I do. Are you with me?" Victoria said to Jemima.

Jemima hesitated as she asked slowly, "Is it that obvious?"

Victoria rolled her eyes but grinned before saying, "That's not the only thing I saw happen between you two."

Jemima blushed before saying, "Fine, I agree with you. I think we should tell Old Deuteronomy how we feel."

"How you feel about what?"

The four kittens jumped at the new voice, which belonged to Munkustrap. As the Jellicle Protector came to stand in front of the kittens, he repeated his question.

Victoria and Jemima gulped and the sight of their father but didn't say anything.

"Come on, I know you have something to say, you two do this all the time," Munku said teasingly,

Jemima and Victoria both looked at each other before Jemima quietly stepped up and said, "We don't agree with one of the Jellicle traditions."

Munku froze and said sharply, "Which one?"

"The one saying that white cats have to mate with black cats and red cats can't mate with black cats." Jemima blurted.

The four kittens stared at Munku's face, which held a mask of surprise, pain, horror and to their fear, hatred.

"You two better come with me, we need to talk to Old Deuteronomy," Munku said stiffly, as he began heading towards the old tire.

Jemima and Victoria looked at each other in fear before slowly following their father.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

**Please tell me what you thought! I'm practically begging!**

**DNDK 38**


	2. Say What!

**Thank you,**** to the following reviewers:**

**DarkFallenAngel123: Please don't stop reading my stories! I'll cry some more if you leave me!! I greatly enjoy your reviews =)**

**AriaCloudrunner: Big words! I'm glad you are interested in this idea. Thanks for the review!**

**musicgal3: I hope I can live up to your expectations! My stories are usually full of drama and not much action so we'll see what happens!**

**If you read chapter one and didn't review, know that I am disappointed in you.**

Chapter two – Say What?!

_Previously: __The four kittens stared at Munku's face, which held a mask of surprise, pain, horror and to their fear, hatred._

"_You two better come with me, we need to talk to Old Deuteronomy," Munku said stiffly, as he began heading towards the old tire._

_Jemima and Victoria looked at each other in fear before slowly following their father._

"I brought them here to ask you what I should do"

Munku had just finished telling Old Deuteronomy what Jemima had told him. The two kittens were looking at each other in fear, anxiously waiting for Deuteronomy to speak.

Deuteronomy frowned before saying, "Do you two disagree with this code because you think it's unfair to other cats, or because it's preventing you from mating with a certain cat?"

"It's preventing us from mating with who we actually love." Victoria said promptly.

Deuteronomy and Munkustrap exchange a quick glance prior to Deuteronomy saying, "Is there something wrong with Misto Victoria? I'm sure you wouldn't want to break his kind heart would you? And what about you Jemima? Young Tumblebrutus would make a wonderful mate for you."

"Misto doesn't even like me! Wouldn't it make more sense for me to mate someone like Plato?" Victoria questioned.

"First of all, you must follow the code and mate with Misto. Second, who else would he mate with?" Munkustrap pointed out.

"Me," Jemima said quietly.

Victoria smiled at Jemima but was shocked to see horror wash through Munkustrap and Deuteronomy's fur.

"You know it's forbidden for red cats to mate with black ones Jemima," Deuteronomy said slowly.

"Well then why did you mate with Demeter dad? Wasn't she suppose to mate with a white cat?" Jemima asked Munku.

"Well, I'm kinda white…" Munku said uncertainly, before adding, "Plus she's not totally black so we let it go"

"Well I'm only partly red! Why can't I mate with Misto?" Jemima complained.

"You are still red. Besides, if you mate with Misto, Victoria would not have a mate," Deuteronomy rumbled.

"What's so bad with Jemima mating Misto and me mating Plato that we have to all break each others hearts just to follow a stupid code!" Victoria demanded.

Munku sighed and looked at Deuteronomy, who nodded, before saying, "We didn't want to tell you this until you were older, but I think you should know."

He had them all sit comfortably before continuing with his story.

"In Old Deuteronomy's generation, there were two cats, Draconian, who was black, and Ballista, who was red. They knew the code would prevent them from mating, but they hid their relationship well, and Ballista ended up producing a kitten. Though the couple tried to hide it, they couldn't deny he was their son since the kit was the only black and red tom in the tribe. Our previous leader Volkanin, banished the couple from the tribe abut couldn't bear to force innocent little Macavity away. So the whole tribe raised him."

Victoria and Jemima looked at each other in shock, but didn't interrupt Munku's story.

"I'm sure you both know who Macavity is. When he reached adulthood, he killed a young cat named Slavonic, because he saw Macavity raping black queen. When Slavonic tried to tell Volkanin, Macavity killed him before anyone could find out. Unfortunately for him, the queen got a chance to tell Volkanin, and Macavity was exiled. In cold rage, Macavity killed our leader, and left. However, he didn't know at the time that he had an heir coming. To this day, he still doesn't know he has an offspring"

"Macavity has a child? Who is he? And who is the mother?" Jemima asked in a flurry.

Another glance was exchanged between Munku and Deuteronomy, before the Jellicle murmured, "she has a right to know."

Munku nodded and said angrily but sadly, "Demeter is the mother of Macavity's daughter."

"D…Demeter?" Victoria stuttered.

"Daughter?" Jemima shrieked.

"I am sure you two have always wondered why you look so different from each other. It's because you're half sisters. From the moment Jemima was born, we knew Macavity had an heir." Munku stated.

Jemima's eyes went wide before she fainted into the arms of her sister. Victoria looked in shock at her sister, wondering what to do with the news. A minute later, Jemima woke up followed by a hesitant question from Victoria.

"How is it possible for us to be born at the same time if you're my dad? Wouldn't I be Macavity's daughter too?"

"We didn't even know Demeter was carrying his kits, because we thought they were mine. You see, after I had mated with Demeter, that's when Macavity raped her. We don't know how it happened, but you Victoria, look so much more like me than Macavity. Jemima however, looks very much like Macavity. So we figured some of me and some of Macavity got your mother pregnant."

Jemima suddenly burst into tears and embraced Victoria, who soon joined her in the tearfest.

Munku and Deuteronomy waited patiently for the two kittens to stop crying, before Munku said gently to Jemima, "Do you see now why we don't want you to mate with Misto? We're afraid that if you ever have kittens, they'll end up like Macavity, especially since Misto has magical powers too."

Jemima nodded sadly, but Victoria didn't give up that quickly and asked, "Can I still mate with Plato though?"

Deuteronomy sighed and said, "First of all, you still need to follow the code. Second, it wouldn't be fair to young Jemima if you got your way and she didn't. You will mate with Misto"

Victoria looked like she wanted to argue, but thought better of it before giving Deuteronomy a curt nod, and walking off with Jemima behind her.

Munku sighed as he watched the two kittens walk off. "I hope we did the right thing," he murmured to Deuteronomy.

"So do I son, so do I."

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

**I hope you enjoyed that. I apologize if you don't like the ****names I made up names but I suck at it so forgive me. **

**Anyways, I would to ask everyone few questions. **

**First, do you think the kittens should get their way in the end of be forced to follow the code?**

**Second, do you think Misto should get a chapter with his POV?**

**Please answer those t****wo questions in your reviews and I'll carefully consider what to do.**

**Thanks!  
**

**DNDK 38**


	3. Priorities

**I apologize for not updating sooner, but piano has kept me from thinking of ideas for this chapter. **

**Thank you, to the following reviewers:**

**DarkFallenAngel123: I also think that Macavity is Jemima's dad because their fur coloration is quite similar. Glad you're still with me!**

**musicgal3: Thanks for the review and the answers! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Misto Lover: Wow, I love your dedication. You rock. Thanks for the review!**

**Rosella95: Thanks for that wonderful review. Since I love the Misto/Jem thing so much I don't think it would be too happy if they didn't get their way. =)**

**ANDineffable: Any review always helps. So thanks for yours! To be completely honest, I didn't see the plot twist coming until it just flew out of my fingers! =)**

**PlatoLuvr-08: Ha, I love your review. It made my day. =)**

**Mistpaw: Hm, I'm not sure if Misto will have two chapters but I'll see what I can do.**

**If you still haven't reviewed by now, know that you have cut me deep. Real deep. =(**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3 – Priorities

Previously: _Deuteronomy sighed and said, "First of all, you still need to follow the code. Second, it wouldn't be fair to young Jemima if you got your way and she didn't. You will mate with Misto"_

_Victoria looked like she wanted to argue, but thought better of it before giving Deuteronomy a curt nod, and walked off with Jemima behind her._

_Munku sighed as he watched the two kittens walk off. "I hope we did the right thing," he murmured to Deuteronomy._

"_So do I son, so do I."_

"And that's what happened," Victoria finished.

All the kittens were gathered in Jemima's human home, listening to Victoria and Jemima's ordeal with shocked faces.

"So…you're Macavity's daughter?" Pounce asked Jemima.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

Since they had finished talking to Old Deuteronomy, Jemima had hardly spoken, but offered her sleeping area as a space for their discussion. Now as she quietly lay on her bed, she looked liked she had seen somebody die and wouldn't mumble more than a word.

Victoria looked sympathetically at her sister (though they were half sisters, they decided it didn't matter) before giving Misto a nudge and giving Jemima a side glance.

Misto shook his head sadly though and said softly to Victoria, "It won't help her, it'll only hurt her more."

To everybody's dismay, Jemima burst into tears once again but this time, Misto couldn't hold it any longer and immediately went to comfort her. He put an arm around her while she cried all her tears away. When she was done, Tumble said merrily, "Don't worry Jemima, I'll mate with you."

Misto growled at him but Jemima smiled weakly and said, "Thanks Tumble."

Plato said sadly to Victoria, "So…that's all? They're not going to change their minds?"

Victoria shook her head sadly and said no more. Plato couldn't bear to see her so upset so he said, "I'm going to talk to Old Deuteronomy again and see if he'll change his mind. Who's with me?"

Everyone was silent and Plato began to look discouraged but brightened when he heard Misto say, "I'll go with you. I have to agree with Victoria. It really isn't fair. Besides Jemima never did anything so she shouldn't be restricted to anything."

Jemima mumbled a quiet "thank you", but was interrupted by Tumble, who said angrily, "Are you two nuts? The girls already asked, so it's not like Deuteronomy's going to change his mind. Besides, it's not like you're going you die if you don't mate with your crush. And it's so easy this time since we're in even numbers. Etcy can mate with Pounce, Victoria and Misto need to mate, Electra can mate with Plato and I can mate with Jem. Isn't that so much better?"

The kittens started at him in shock before Victoria yowled, "Are you nuts?! You think that's okay? You think I'll be happy knowing that I mated with who my sister loves? It's not just a crush Tumble; it's who we've given our heart to!"

Tumble looked at her angrily and spun to look at Jemima. "What do you think?" he asked softly.

"Vicky has a point. And besides, I never knew it mattered to you so much." Jemima said softly.

"Yeah, why is that?" Pounce questioned.

"I…I…it doesn't matter. Just follow the code. If you don't…I'll…I'll tell Old Deuteronomy that you wouldn't listen and then you won't even be able to see each other."

With that, Tumble burst out of the house, leaving 7 very bewildered kittens. "What was that about?" Etcetera wondered.

Electra rolled her eyes and sighed. "Honestly Etcy, you're so slow all the time! It's obvious that Tumble likes Jemmie. Why else would he want to follow the code? He hates rules, but with this one, Jem will have no excuse to mate him. If Misto and Plato manage to convince Old Deuteronomy to change the code, he won't be able to mate with Jem."

"And I thought Misto was brilliant…" Etcy mumbled.

Misto chuckled and lightly cuffed her on the head. He suddenly became serious again and said, "Could you give Jemmie and me some time to talk?"

"Okay, what did you want to say?" Etcetera bubbled.

"He means alone, Etcy." Electra sighed

"Oh."

The 5 cats departed out of Jemima house and the two kittens were left in a deathly silence. Misto went to nuzzle Jemima but to his dismay, she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We…we can't do this anymore. Old Deuteronomy's not going to allow to. It would only hurt us more," Jemima mumbled.

"We'll find a way. Just like Draconian and Ballista in Munku's story."

"And what? Have a kit like Macavity?" Jemima spat.

"We don't have to have kits."

"What?! A queen ALWAYS has kits! It's Jellicle tradition!"

"Traditions, codes, laws, I'm so tired of them!" Misto growled.

"Says the tom who listened to Jelly's every word," Jemima smirked.

Misto chuckled but his face was still unhappy as he glanced at Jemima. "So this is it? We just stop seeing each other? I do understand if you want to mate with Tumble…" he trailed off sadly.

"You know that's not what I want."

"Then we can talk to Old Deuteronomy again! See what he says if we explain the whole story"

"And then what? Get banished? Go join my father? My _real_ father?" Jemima said sarcastically.

Misto looked exasperatedly at her. "This is not funny! If we don't do something soon, you'll have to mate with Tumble and I'll have to mate with Victoria!"

"Is there something wrong with my sister?" Jemima spat.

"I didn't say that. What's wrong with you? What happened to the queen I fell in love with?"

Jemima looked away as she said, "I'm no longer yours to love."

Jemima thought her heart would break into a million pieces. When she looked at Misto however, she felt her soul die. Misto was looking at her with the pain and anguish of 100 cats. He looked as though he had not eaten for many weeks, nor saw the sun in his lifetime. His eyes were deader than prey she killed, his tail more limp than one run over by a car. He opened his mouth to talk, but no sounds came out. Silence surrounded them for a long while before Misto managed to stutter, "You…you don't love me anymore?"

"No"

Misto ran over to her and started shaking her. "You've gone crazy! Don't you remember what happened the last time we were alone? We had so much fun, so much happiness. And then you told me you wanted to stay with me forever, and I realized that was the thing I wanted to hear the most in my life. Now, you're going to take that way from me? You can't do this to me!"

"Stop it!" Jemima screamed as she tore away from Misto's arms, "What I want and do is none of your business anymore. In fact, I don't want to see your face here anymore. EVER."

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Munku demanded as he walked through the cat flap.

The two kittens whirled to face the Jellicle protector. "Misto was just leaving," Jemima said in a harsh tone.

Misto looked at Jemima one last time with the same dead expression as before and literally dragged himself out of her home.

Munku smiled sympathetically at her and said, "I'm glad you sorted out your priorities. You've made me proud."

Jemima gave him a curt nod and Munku left to finish his last rounds. She suddenly heard a loud thumping and saw her owners walk down the stairs. Or rather she saw the female in the male's arms, laughing as they shared a warm embrace.

Jemima looked away at the scene in which she usually looked forward to and began to cry. _What have I done?_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**I rather liked this chapter. Should I end it here?**

**DNDK 38**

**PS – I hope that gave you a nice break from my usual overwhelming cuteness ****DarkFallenAngel123 =)**


	4. Goodbye?

**Well, it seems many people want me to continue with this. Sorry it took so long. This chapter's a bit longer than I usually do to make up the long wait.**

**Thanks to the following reviewers:**

**Musicgal3 : **Thanks for the review! Sorry for the long wait!

**ANDineffable: **I've planned out an ending. Thanks for the review!

**Jemimia123: **Thanks for the review!

**PlatoLuvr-08: **ha, another funny review. I don't differentiate between Mistoffelees and Quaxo in this story, so I just call him Misto. Thanks for the wonderful review!

**SummerRose12: ***whimpers* okay I'll continue! =) thanks for the review!

**Rosella95: **Yeah, you're right. If I ended this story at the previous chapter, it would seem very empty. Thanks for the review!

**Again, sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4 – Goodbye?

Previously: _Misto looked at Jemima one last time with the same dead expression as before and literally dragged himself out of her home._

_Munku smiled sympathetically at her and said, "I'm glad you sorted out your priorities. You've made me proud."_

_Jemima gave him a curt nod and Munku left to finish his last rounds. She suddenly heard a loud thumping and saw her owners walk down the stairs. Or rather she saw the female in the male's arms, laughing as they shared a warm embrace._

_Jemima looked away at the scene in which she usually looked forward to and began to cry. __What have I done?_

Jemima and Misto had not spoken for a few days. Though Misto had tried to talk to her, she avoided him and ignored him every time he tried to start a conversation. Even when Misto had cornered her in a box, she refused to talk to him until he eventually gave up. So he decided to talk to Victoria.

Once they were comfortably settled in his pipe, Misto hesitantly said, "Do you know why Jem's been avoiding me?"

Victoria gave a sulky sigh and said, "She doesn't want to hurt you or herself anymore since you two can't mate."

Misto looked at her with shock in his eyes, "So it's settled?" he asked.

"Yeah, Plato and I went to talk to Old Deuteronomy again, but he gave us another lecture and said there would be no more discussions about it."

"Well maybe we should have a new leader," Misto mumbled.

"WHAT?!"

Misto stood up and stared at Victoria directly in the eyes. "You heard what I said. All us kittens don't agree with Old Deuteronomy, so maybe it's time for a new leader," Misto said in a quiet but firm voice.

"Are you mad?! You practically worship Old Deuteronomy! And besides, if he isn't leader, then Munku will be. And he won't let you mate with Jemmie either!"

"Then I'll leave."

Victoria shook her head sadly and said, "You have gone mad."

Misto looked at her with new determination in his eyes. "Come with me. If you come, then Plato will come and you two can mate. Jemmie will surely come with me so we can all be happy and form our own tribe!"

"Misto, we can't just leave! Think of our families we'll be leaving behind. And without the tribe, we'll be captured by Macavity. You know he's already after you because of your powers."

"Why are you constantly trying to prove me wrong? Do you really want to mate with me?"

"Look, I'm not trying to put you down. But there's nothing you can do and that is that."

"What happened to the Victoria who fought for what she thought was right? Just because Jemmie gave up doesn't mean you have to! You're the one who got Jem to stand up for herself! You're her sister! Surely the everlasting cat wouldn't want things to be like this." Misto stated.

"I can't! Don't you think I want to mate with Plato? You really think I would've just given up because Old Deuteronomy said no? You really want to know why I've given up? It's because he told us if we continued to act like that, he would banish Plato."

"What?!"

Victoria looked down as tears began to spring in her eyes. "I couldn't have that. Even if I went with him, I couldn't be responsible for having him banished. I…I…just…"

Misto quietly held Victoria as she cried she heart out. They were found by Munkustrap who smiled at them. "Ah, I see you two are getting comfy to each other. That's good."

Misto glared defiantly at Munku and said in a deadly voice, "I will not mate with her."

Munku was taken aback. Never had Misto acted like this. When he found his voice again he demanded, "You will. You have no choice. Since you were so openly defiant, I order you as Jellicle Protector to kiss Victoria NOW."

Both kits looked at each other in shock. This time, with less aggression, Misto mumbled, "No."

"NO?! You don't say no to me. If you don't do it, I will not allow you to see Jemima anymore, and Plato WILL be banished. Am I clear?"

Misto and Victoria looked at each other in shock, but since they didn't want to be separated from their lovers, they quickly leaned in and shared a quick kiss. When they broke apart, Misto saw something that broke his heart allover again. Ten feet away from them, stood a wide-eyed Jemima. Her eyes were filled with grief and horror, but before Misto could say a word, she dashed off, leaving nothing but a wet trail of tears and dust.

Misto turned to face Munku and prepared to yell at him, but stopped when he saw how upset Munku was. The Jellicle protector was more down than Misto was himself. Munku sighed and said, "I didn't want to do this to any of you, especially my daughter. Well, daughters really. But when I think of what Macavity did to Demeter, I know I'm doing the right thing."

He looked apologetically at the two kittens. "Is this really worth all this pain?" Victoria whispered.

"No matter what you feel, I cannot put the tribe at risk. You must understand that." Munku stated, "I know some of you will be heartbroken, but isn't worth it to sacrifice your love for the safety of the tribe?"

"I would do anything for the tribe. But I will not have Jemima paying the price as well. Jemima and I will mate, if not here, then somewhere else." Misto answered.

Munku gasped, "You would leave? You would leave the protection of the tribe?"

"For Jemima's sake, yes. So will you let us mate, or will we have to leave?" Misto questioned.

Munku looked guiltily at the ground and mumbled, "Jemima's doing the mating dance with Tumble. He asked her and I told her to say yes."

"You forced her?!" Misto half-screamed.

"Well, kinda. She didn't want to at first but I reasoned with her and she agreed. Tumble's really happy now though."

Misto stared in disbelief at Munku, before marching off to find Jemima. "Why can't I make anyone understand this is for their own good?" Munku asked Victoria.

"Because being a Jellicle means to be free, to be able to make your own choices. It means to be the cat you truly are, not a slave to the traditions based of the wrongs of previous tribe members. A Jellicle should never be forced to do anything, especially who to mate. That's why none of us will agree with you." Victoria said solemnly.

"Hm, I see where you're coming from. Well, I guess when you put it like that, I guess I can talk to Old Deuteronomy again…" Munku smiled as his daughter's eyes light up.

"Will you? Thanks so much dad!!" Victoria cried as she embraced the Jellicle Protector.

"I want to protect the tribe but I also want to see my daughters happy. I can see that you are right in a way. Your generation shouldn't be affected by the wrongs of others. I shall go to the Vicarage wall tomorrow to talk to Old Deuteronomy."

"Great!" Munku and Victoria embraced once again, before Munku returned to his patrolling duties.

=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D

"Jemima wait!" Misto cried desperately as Jemima turned another corner.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed.

Suddenly, a ball of patched fur flew at Misto, pinning him to the ground. "Stop chasing and harassing my queen!"

"I'm not Tumble! I'm just trying to talk to her!" Misto said as he struggled desperately to escape.

"She obviously doesn't want to talk to you, so just leave her alone!" Tumble spat.

"Please! Just let me have 5 minutes!" Misto begged.

"No! You'll try to steal her from me!"

"PLEASE TUMBLE!!! You're already doing the mating dance with her! All I want to do is say goodbye to her before I leave." Misto cried.

He heard a sharp gasp and turned around to see Jemima staring at him in shock. "Let's talk." She mumbled before whirling around to settle in a box.

Tumble began to follow them but stopped when Jemima shot him a deadly glare. They settled in the box with Misto looking at her, and Jemima looking at the ground. "So….you're leaving" Jem mumbled shakily.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say goodbye." Misto murmured.

"Why?"

With great sadness, Misto said quietly, "Because there's nothing here for me anymore."

Jemima gave him a hard look and said, "I'm still here. Or maybe you don't care about how I feel?"

Misto stood up and growled, "I'm leaving because it breaks my heart everyday to stay here and know I'll never be with what I want the most: you. I'll never get to tell you how much I love you, or how much I care about you. I'll never get to wake up next to the source of my happiness. I'd rather leave, than stay here to see Tumble and your kits running around to find me for my magic shows. "

Jemima began crying softly as she replied with, "Can't you stay for me? You might not be my future mate, but I'd die if I never saw your face again."

Misto shook his head sadly. "No, I've made up my mind."

Jemima began crying uncontrollably. "Then this is goodbye?"

Misto smiled and said gently, "Come with me. I'll protect you. We'll be able to mate and be happy together. You want that don't you?"

Jemima stared at him in shock for a few seconds, trying to process his words. "You want me to…to come with you? I…I can't! Misto, our families are here!" Jemima stuttered.

"But we can be together, and we can be happy!"

Jemima gave him a sad smile and said, "I won't leave this tribe. These cats, no matter how unfair they are, are still my family, and I love them. I can see I won't be able to change your mind. So…good luck Misto."

Misto nodded and a single tear creep down his white face. "Goodbye…my love."

He gave Jemima a small lick on the head and bounded towards the Junkyard gates. Jemima knew he wouldn't return.

=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D

**Such a good place to end! But I have more planned. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

**DNDK 38**


	5. Being a True Jellicle

**Thanks to the following reviewers:**

**Musicgal3 : **I'm curious, what would you like to see as an ending to this story?

**JemiiNMistoFTW: **I'll probably have one of two more chapters after this

**Jemimia123: **I'm glad I can still keep some enthusiasm

**PlatoLuvr-08:** I think you'll be happy with this chapter

**Jellicle-artist: **Are you joking? Your writing is almost twice as good as mine! I'll add Plato and Victoria fluffiness in the next chapter.

**DarkFallenAngel123: **All I have to say is I think you're going to live through the rest of this story =)

Chapter 5 – Being a True Jellicle

Previously: _Jemima gave him a sad smile and said, "I won't leave this tribe. These cats, no matter how unfair they are, are still my family, and I love them. I can see I won't be able to change your mind. So…good luck Misto."_

_Misto nodded and a single tear creep down his white face. "Goodbye…my love."_

_He gave Jemima a small lick on the head and bounded towards the Junkyard gates. Jemima knew he wouldn't return._

The next night after Misto's unknown departure, Jemima had stayed in her human house all day and night, taking little comfort in her human's pampering.

At the Vicarage wall, Munku explained to Old Deuteronomy what Victoria had told him the night before. "Do you think we can perhaps let them have their way? None of them have every done anything to put us to shame, and Jemima resembles nothing of her father." Munku questioned Deuteronomy.

"Hm," Deuteronomy pondered, "I think you are more of a father to Jemima than Macavity ever could be, but young Victoria is right. We should not be prevented from living our true and full lives because of the wrongs of others. Come, we need to go the Junkyard and talk to the kittens again."

The two Jellicles slowly made their way back to the Junkyard.

When Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy arrived the junkyard, they summoned the kittens. They were unsurprised to find Misto and Jemima not there. "Do you know where the two are?" Munku asked his daughter.

"Jem's at her house, I don't know where Misto is. Do you want me to get her?" Victoria replied.

"Misto and Jem are probably together. Be as quick as you can."

A little while later, Victoria returned. To everyone's surprise however, only Jemima followed. "Where is Mistoffelees?" Deuteronomy questioned.

"He's unable to attend this meeting," Jemima mumbled stiffly.

"You can tell him later then," Deuteronomy said warmly, "I have called you kittens for a meeting because I have changed my mind about a certain dilemma some of you have been facing. Munkustrap came to talk to me earlier this evening, and informed me that Victoria had told him what a true Jellicle was the night before. Could you repeat your words, Victoria?"

"Um, well a true Jellicle is a cat who is free to live his or her life in a way of their choice. A Jellicle should be able to make their own decisions, instead of being forced. We should live by the rights of our ancestors, not the wrongs of our predecessors. Jellicles should listen to their hearts and mind, and help others to achieve their goals."

"Well done Victoria, I am very proud of you. You have showed an old cat the true way of the Jellicles, and I thank you." Deuteronomy smiled.

"So what exactly are we here for again," Tumble asked impatiently.

Deuteronomy frowned, "Patience young Tumble. You are here because I have changed my mind about the mating code. You kittens are now allowed to pick who you wish to mate with."

The Jellicle leader smiled as Victoria and Plato embraced each other tightly and laughed with joy. Tumble was shocked beyond words and had his mouth half hanging open. When Munku looked at Jemima however, that was the biggest scare he had in his life. She was looking at nothing particular with wide eyes, but it seemed as if she saw Misto's corpse. Before he could ask her what was wrong, she let out an ear-piercing wail, making all the cats around her jump. "Jemima, what in the name of the everlasting cat is wrong?" Deuteronomy asked worriedly.

"No! No. no. no, no, no NO!" Jemima sobbed.

"Jemmie, what's wrong?" Victoria demanded as she raced to her sister's side.

"He's…he's gone! He's going to die!! It's all my fault! It's…it's…" Jemima sobbed, breaking into another round of hysterias.

"Who's gone?" Victoria asked gently.

"MISTO!" Jemima wailed.

"Wait, you mean he's really gone?" Tumble said with a hint of interest.

"How can you be happy about that?" Electra growled at him sharply.

His answer was interrupted by Victoria screaming, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE?? WHEN DID HE LEAVE?!"

"He left yesterday, because he though you would have to mate with him." Jemima answered shakily.

"What is going on?" Munku demanded.

His daughters only stared at each other in shock and sadness, unable to answer. "Misto's gone," Tumble said smugly.

"Dude, it's not funny! He could be caught by Mac!" Pounce said urgently.

"Young Poucival is right. You should be ashamed of yourself Tumblebrutus." Deuteronomy said sternly.

"Mistoffelees left? When's he coming back?" Munku inquired.

"He not," Jemima whispered.

"Then we have to go find him." Victoria stated, determination clear in her voice.

"I'll come with you," Plato declared.

"Me to," piped Electra.

"And me," Etcetera squeaked.

"Count me in. Misto needs us," Pounce yowled.

"We owe our leader's life to Mistoffelees, I'll come." Munku said firmly.

"We'll I won't. I'm not risking my life for someone who left because of stupidity. Come Jemima." Tumble growled.

"No," Jemima said coldly, "I'm no longer doing the mating dance with you. You can do it alone."

Tumble gaped in shock but anger quickly filled his eyes as he darted off. "I'll have to teach that kitten what Victoria was talking about earlier. Perhaps he is not ready for the coming of age ritual. Is it a good idea to take kits with you Munku?" Deuteronomy questioned.

"After I've seen their determination, we should perform the coming of the age right now." Munku said proudly, eyes glancing over the six kittens.

"Very well." Deuteronomy turned to the kittens and continued, "Munkustrap and I have decided that you six kittens are ready to become adults of this tribe. We've seen your determination, and love towards each other, and recognize you as mature and smart adults. May your lives be fun, exciting, memorable, and filled with love. Electra, Etcetera, Victoria, Jemima, Pouncival, and Plato, you are now full adult of the Jellicle tribe. Congratulations!"

The young adult cats all nodded and thanked Old Deuteronomy, though Pouncival couldn't contain a yowl of joy and a triumphant dance.

"Maybe mature wasn't the best word to use," Munku mused.

"Good luck with your search. I truly hope you find your heart's desire Jemima." Deuteronomy said warmly.

"Thanks," Jemima squeaked as she ran to embrace the Jellicle leader. Deuteronomy watched the seven cats leave and hoped they find would Misto safe and sound.

=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D

**I'll update more frequently, now that I don't have school anymore.**


	6. Does Macavity equal Happily Ever After?

**Wow, time sure goes bye fast. I am so sorry for not finishing this sooner. It's been a month hasn't' it? Anyways, to make up for it, this will be the finale, so it's extra long =) There will be an epilogue after this however.**

**Disclaimer: I have no idea if I did this so: I don't own any of the CATS characters.**

**Thanks to the following reviewers:**

**Jemima123 – **I've made you wait a long time haven't I? Thanks for the review

**Musicgal3 – **I don't want to give the story away, so I'll write something else to you at the bottom. Thanks for the long review!

**PlatoLuvr-08 – **I have a lot of things to apologize to you for. First, I know I didn't make the weekend thing. Second, there is very little Plato/Victoria fluff in here. So, sorry if you're disappointed. Thanks for the review though!

**Rosella95 – **Hope you're happy with this. Thanks for the review!

**Jellicle-artist – **Thanks for the review! This chapter is probably the most interesting one.

**SummerRose12 – **Ah Tumble, I think you can tell I don't really like him so I put him in a bit of a negative light. Macavity's never one to disappoint…Thanks for the review!

**Roselna – **Thanks for the compliment! If you've read all of my CATS stories, I think you would notice that they're all Misto/Jem, or at least has some. Thanks for the review and heart-warming compliment!

**JemiiNMistoFTW – **well, I didn't update too soon, but now you can read the end. (exception of the epilogue) Thanks for the review!

Enjoy!

Chapter 6 – Does Macavity = Happily ever After??

At Macavity's layer, Misto was in a small stuffy room of an old house, facing the Napoleon of Crime himself. Misto stared at Macavity firmly and proudly, while the Hidden Paw looked at him with an amused expression. "And why do you want me to dispose of you?" Macavity questioned.

"I would have thought that getting rid of me is what you want to most," Misto replied.

"Ah, it is. But now that you have come here willingly, the thrill of the chase is over. Besides, I am sure that you came here for an easy way out of whatever life you were suffering at the wretched junkyard, correct?"

"Yes, but you can still be rid of me."

Macavity smirked. "But now that you want that, it's the last thing I'll give you. Perhaps you should tell me why I should kill you. I highly doubt it'll change my mind, but it's the last pathetic thing you can do."

"I left because of love, something you will never understand." Misto declared.

Macavity scoffed and said, "Love is a useless emotion. You really thought I would give in because of that pathetic reason?"

"Oh just kill me Macavity!! Is it really that hard?" Misto wailed.

Macavity laughed sinisterly. "It's way more enjoyable to see you suffer."

Misto suddenly lunged ay Macavity, who merely batted him into a wall. Misto looked at Macavity with a dazed expression. "You really should kill me now."

=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D

The seven cats walked for what seemed like hours, following Misto's faint scent. Munku glanced at Jemima, whose hope was quickly deteriorating. "We'll find him Jemima, I promise," he said gently.

"Thanks dad," she mumbled quietly

.

Further behind them, Victoria and Plato were walking beside each other, pelts brushing softly. Victoria gave him a look full of love and asked, "Do you think we'll be able to find him?"

Plato smiled and gave her a gentle lick on the head. "Of course, now that Old Deuteronomy's let us mate with whoever we want, I'm sure the even the everlasting cat will help us find him."

"How can you be so sure?"

Plato smiled. "Because dearest, love always finds a way."

Victoria rubbed her head under Plato's and the two purred as they continued on the quest to find Misto. Jemima looked at them sadly, a tear slowly running down her lovely face. "Don't worry Jem, we'll find him," Etcetera said comfortingly.

Jemima forced a sad smile at her friend, "Thanks. I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

"You don't have to smile for me. I'll see it when we find Misto," Etcetera whispered.

"But what if we don't find him? You have Pounce, and Victoria has Plato. I'll be the only cat without a mate for the rest of my life!" Jemmie wailed.

"Calm down," Electra said quietly, "I don't have a mate either. I was going to mate with Tumble, but like Old Deuteronomy said, he is no more than an overgrown kit."

"It's all my fault," Jemima mumbled guiltily.

"No it isn't!" Electra, Etcetera and Pounce declared at the same time.

"If it was all your fault, I'd be home with Tumble right now. But I'm not, because there is entirely nothing you did wrong." Pounce said gently.

"But I did do something wrong! A few days ago, I told him to never talk to me again, and then yesterday, I watched him leave because of it. If it wasn't for my selfishness, he would be safe at home right now," Jemima whispered.

"If Misto thought you were selfish, he would have never fallen in love with you. You know how well he follows tribe code and traditions. Electra, Etcetera and I are all white, but he still picked you. He even went against Old Deuteronomy for you, so you'd better shape up and find him, or I'll find him and then rub it in your face when he repeats what I've just said to you," Victoria said smugly.

"Thanks Vicky. I'm sorry for being so pessimistic. I should be very glad that Old Deuteronomy is letting me mate with him."

"No problem sis."

The cats walked in silence for another hour, following Misto's faint scent, before settling in an old barn to rest. Unknown to them, a scout left for Macavity's headquarters to report what he had heard from the group of Jellicles.

=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D

"Haven't you been listening to me? I won't kill you when I can see you suffer over some insignificant emotion. But I'm done with you. Leave." Macavity ordered,

"But..."

"LEAVE!"

Misto got up slowly and walked out of Macavity's house but stopped under the window in which the hidden paw observed from. His ears perked with mild interest as a scout rushed in through the front doors as he screamed, "MACAVITY!"

Macavity's growl rang through the whole building. "Bristlestick! How many times have I told you never to scream like that?!"

"I bring important news O Great Macavity! A group of seven Jellicles is looking for a certain cat named Mistoffelees."

"Where?"

"In the barn near the docks."

"Why?"

"A certain queen called Jemima was looking for him."

"What were her exact words?"

"Um… well the last thing she said was, "I should be very glad that Old Deuteronomy is letting me mate with him"."

Misto gasped and ran as quickly as he could. "The cat that kills Mistoffelees will be promoted!!" Macavity screamed at his henchcats as he raced after Misto.

=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D

Jemima was in deep sleep when she heard a faint voice that was calling her name. She yawned sleepily and looked around her. Her eyes widened as she saw Mistoffelees himself and quickly woke up her companions.

Jemima sighed in relief as she raced towards Misto. The relief quickly washed as she saw none other than Macavity racing after him, with his group of henchcats. Munku and the other toms flung themselves into battle, desperate to protect the ones they loved. The queens gathered in a group and attacked any cat that neared them. At a quick glance, Jemima saw that Munku had defeated a henchcat and had moved on to another. Plato was fighting side by side with Pounce and though the two seemed to be winning, both had scratches and cuts plastered over their bodies. Misto was firing lightning bolts at any henchcats that got anywhere near the queens.

Jemima focused on a tom that was about to swipe at Electra's throat and pounced on him, knocking him back and saving Electra's life. The tom growled and raked his claws over her flank. She yowled in pain and as the henchcat prepared to silence her forever, he was hit by a bolt of lightning. Jemima smiled at Misto, who was standing 5 feet away.

Unknown to the Jellicles because of their intense concentration on the fight, Macavity had moved around and positioned himself in a spot that would allow him to pounce at Jemima and kill her with one slash of his claws. Right before he was about to jump, Jemima turned around and saw him. Macavity smirked at her horror filled face and pounced. Before Jemima had time to scream, move or think, Misto had thrown himself in front of her and screamed as he felt Macavity's sharp claws rake him from head to tail. Misto fell limp at her paws, gasping for his last breaths.

All the cats stopped fighting. The Jellicles raced around Misto, while Macavity's henchcats converged around their leader. Every cat was watching Misto.

Jemima had tears in her eyes as she watched Misto fight to say his last few words. "I love you Jemmie. Don't forget it. I know you love me to and I wanted…I wanted to ask if you would be my mate," Misto wheezed.

"Of course Misto. I'll always love you and my heart will always belong to you. I love you more than life itself and nothing can ever change that." Jemima vowed, tears leaking down not only her eyes, but the rest of the Jellicles as well.

Misto smiled weakly and said, "Then I die a happy mated tom. Live for the both of us. Goodbye…my…my love."

Misto body convulsed and his last breath left his body. Jemima wailed and huddled over the body of her beloved. Victoria hugged her sister tightly, crying as much as Jemima, for the pain she was as great as sister's. Etcetera cried into Pounce, while he stood frozen, staring blankly at the body of his kittenhood friend. Electra took comfort in Munku's arms, while the Jellicle Protector stared at Macavity with deep hatred.

"Have you had your revenge? You say love is weak? It saved my daughter didn't it? You know why you think love is weak? It's because you never felt it, and no one felt it for you. Not Demeter or any other cat. Your henchcats follow you because of the lies you feed them. We are strong because we have a choice. Jellicles are free to choose what they want to do. Is freedom weak to you?" Munku shouted to Macavity.

"You are weak because you are filled with useless emotions like love. If your young Jemima there hadn't struck Mistoffelees with that worthless emotion, he'd still be alive now would he?" Macavity smirked.

Munku looked at Jemima, whose eyes were glued to the ground in guilt. "If it is anyone's fault, it would be mine and my father's fault, not her."

"Oh, so that old fat lump of a cat is still your leader huh?" Macavity snorted.

"You'll die for that!" Munku snarled.

The Jellicle protector flew at Macavity with sharp unsheathed claws, but knew something was wrong when Macavity merely smirked at him. Since his guess was correct, Munku crashed into an invisible wall of force a foot away from the hidden paw, which left him dazed.

"Weak," Macavity scoffed, "You can't stop me now. None of you can, now that your dear Mistoffelees is dead."

"You planned it didn't you?" Jemima hissed, "You knew the only way he would die would be protecting me from you."

"Of course, I already told you, if it weren't for the pathetic love he felt for you, he'd still be alive. But I guess you did him a favour, he life was really just a waste of oxygen," came the sneer reply.

Jemima growled and prepared to pounce but was stopped by Pouncival. "No Jemima, Misto didn't save you to have you killed. Don't waste the life he used to save yours," he whispered urgently.

"The kitten is right. You couldn't hurt me anyways. Especially someone as small and useless as you. You see, I knew Misto was the only one who could rid the spell I cast on myself. The only cats that could hurt me now are my blood family, and I have none. If only Misto wasn't so stupid to save your worthless self, your tribe might of live, Jemima."

"I'll shove those words down your throat," Jemima hissed as she pounced at the Napoleon of crime.

Macavity sinister laugh was quickly cut off at the sound of ripping fur.

"How is this possible?" he rasped.

"I am your daughter, but you will never be my father. It's unfortunate for me to be blood related to you, but also unfortunate for you, because now I'm going to kill you."

Jemima brought her claws against Macavity's throat and the Hidden Paw was silenced forever. The rest of Macavity's henchcats fled and silence filled barn.

The Jellicle were silent. They were filled with remorse for Misto, and fear for what Jemima had done. She had never shown any sense of violence and now, she was standing over the body of the still Macavity, claws wet with the blood of him. "Jemima?" Victoria called anxiously.

No reply came from Jemima. She was staring intently at Macavity with more hate than Macavity ever had. Victoria slowly went up to her sister and nudged her with her paw, but yelp in surprise when she felt Jemima's claws on her arm. Jemima hissed at her and Victoria quickly backed off, while Plato went to inspect her wound and Munku went to stand in front of her.

"Jemima," he said sternly, "snap out of it. This isn't you. I know you didn't mean to hurt your sister, but you need to clear your mind. Let Macavity pay for his sins, not you."

Jemima hissed and suddenly started to rake her claws over Macavity's dead body again and again. She didn't stop when she felt Munku's arms wrap around her and continued to scratch then Napoleon of crime for another minute, before bursting to another round of tears. Each Jellicle slowly came up to Jemima to hug her and give her words of support. When the sun started to set, Jemima slowly went up to Misto's body to grab his scruff with her teeth. She started dragging him back to the junkyard and was helped by Etcetera and Pouncival. The seven cats slowly made their way home.

=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D

***Sob* I'm sorry that it wasn't the happy ending you were looking for Musicgal3**

**Hope that wasn't too saddening and I promise to have the epilogue up by the end of this week.**

**DNDK 38**


	7. Epilogue

**I'm SO sorry for not writing this sooner. I totally forgot. **

Red and Black - epilogue

A few weeks, after Macavity and Misto's death, all the cats were healed and well. However, not all cats were emotionally healed.

The Jellicle ball had come and gone but the magic was gone, both literally and figuratively. The cats knew the ball would be less exciting without Misto's number, and Macavity's evil doings but what surprised the most however was Jemima. No cat expected her to really want to participate, but it was unheard of when she curtly said she wouldn't be going. True to her word, she didn't show, and Jellicles looked towards Old Deuteronomy for help. Even he had no words of wisdom though.

The Jellicles tried talking to her, but she hardly ever spoke. Everyone couldn't help but see how much she had changed. Her normally big bright eyes were dead and her pelt was matted. Her tail dragged along the junkyard floor, and she hardly ever ate.

Tumblebrutus, Electra's new mate, tried everyday to apologize to Jemima. He had apologized to the whole tribe for his unforgivable behaviour and was forgiven. He tried again to apologize to Jemima, but this time, she did something extremely unexpected. She hissed threateningly and smacked him on the head hard, before retreated to her den. Tumble looked mournfully at her retreating figure, before slumping his way back to his mate. "She's never going to heal from this, is she?" Jenny asked Munku with deep concern.

Munku sighed, "I don't think so. The way she is now, no cat will doubt that's she's Macavity's daughter."

Old Deuteronomy approached them and sighed as well. "Let us pray to the everlasting cat that she doesn't become the next napoleon of crime."

"Yes, we must keep a sharp eye out for her now," Munku said sadly.

"Isn't there anyway the old Jemima can come back to us? Has Victoria tried talking to her?" Jenny asked hopefully.

They summoned Victoria, but when they asked if Jemima had talked to her lately, her eyes also went dead and she responded with a flat "no".

"She stays in her den most of the time and only comes out when she's about to starve to death," Victoria said sadly, "she won't even look at the moon anymore."

The three older cats gasped, and Jenny burst into silent tears. "Dear sweet innocent Jemima! Gone!" She sobbed.

"Jemima will never be the same again," Munku stated gravely, "I just wish things didn't have to end this way."

"So do I son, so do I."

_________________________________________________________

**I'm sorry I didn't address each of your replies, but I do have something to say for all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you guys so much for taking the time to tell me what you thought. It means the world to me. You guys are great, awesome, and absolutely wonderful.**

**I have to say that I have no more interest in writing and reading CATS stories anymore, so you probably won't hear from me anymore in that section. However, for those who've stories I've reviewed for, I promise you I will finish reading them and give you a final review. It's been great hearing from all of you, and I wish you best of luck to all of you!!**

**I'm moving on to Harry Potter stories, and if anyone has one that they'd like me to read (I won't read any stories with Ginny/Harry though, because in my opinion, he belongs with Luna), I'd be glad to leave a review. **

**Anyways, thanks again everyone!**

**DNDK 38**


End file.
